Crossover
by TheDells
Summary: Alexis Bennet spent a lot of time away from home. She lived a perfectly normal life at a boarding school in Maine. When she decides to move back home everything changes. She steps into a new life where nothing can ever be the same. Follow Alexis as she adjusts to her new life, forges new friendships and discovers who she really is.
1. Return to Mystic Falls

**Creds to the creators of TVD for creating such an amazing show.**

For the past two years I went to boarding school in Maine. Moving to Maine meant that I left my friends and twin behind in our sleepy little town of Mystic Falls. The summer before my junior year my friends Jeremy and Elena lost their parents in a car crash. I wasn't able to make it to the funeral because I was doing a summer program in London and I wouldn't be back until the night before Junior Year.

Today I got home to find a red Mini Cooper parked in Grams' driveway. I decided to live with Grams instead of staying with my dad and sister because we were pretty close and I didn't want her to keep living on her own. When I walked in the door I greeted Grams, went straight to my bedroom and passed out.

It's a good thing I had already set an alarm for school because Grams was probably sleeping off her hangover. For my first day back I decided to leave my hair in its kinky curls. I threw on a red t-shirt, black jeans, my favorite pair of wedges and my signature black leather jacket with a few gold accessories. I made breakfast and left some for Grams then I headed to school. When I got out the car I noticed a few stares and realized I hadn't seen most of these people since middle school. As I was making my way to the office to get my schedule I called Bonnie.

"Hey sis, how have you been?" I casually asked her.

"Eh same old, same old, Elena and I are getting ready for class," she responded. "She says hi."

"Tell her I say hey. So where exactly are you? I have a surprise being delivered to you right now." I told her with a smile on my face.

"Seriously?" she asked. "I'm at the school office."

"Great. Stay there," I told her.

"Okay…" she said obviously confused. We hung up and I was at the office in the next two minutes. I recognized her by her stance. I went up behind her, covered her eyes and said guess who. When she turned around she squealed and hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Registering obviously," I say holding up the folder in my hand.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" she asked with a frown.

"I wanted to surprise you, I told dad. I'm staying with Grams." I said sheepishly. She turned back around and I saw that she was looking at a guy standing by the front desk.

"Well I'm just glad you're back. Everyone's going to be so happy to see you," she told me.

"That's if they even remember me," I laughed.

"Of course they will…"she trailed off as the guy at the desk finally turned around. I walked up to the desk and was about to tell Bonnie I thought the guy was pretty cute but when I looked back she was gone. After I got sorted out I headed to my locker and then to class. When I got there everyone was already seated and I went to the empty seat next to Bonnie. Elena saw me first and got up to give me a hug.

"Elena I missed you so much. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you guys," I whispered.

"It doesn't matter. You're here now." Matt gave me a smile and wave. Poor Matty, I couldn't believe it when I found out Elena broke up with him. The day passed quickly and I found myself being hugged by Caroline who spouted a million questions at me and demanded that we hang out later. I got a proper hello from Matty, Tyler and I even saw Jeremy. Kid was as high as a kite. Bonnie and I went back to Grams's after school and she helped me unpack. She filled me in on everything she forgot to tell me while we were separated and later we headed to the Grill. We met Caroline at the door and she gave us the details on the new kid whose name was Stefan Salvatore, I laughed when she told us when the wedding was.

"I missed you so much Care Bear," I told her while we walked over to where Matt was sitting.

"Oh you're going to see me a lot," she said with a smile.

"After all you have to make it up to me for all those breaks you had at school where you chose to not come home."

"Right," I said scratching the back of my neck.

"How's Elena doing?" Matt asked as soon as Bonnie and I sat down.

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think?" Bonnie answered.

"She's putting on a good face but its only been five months."

"She said anything about me?" he asked. Poor kid, he was clearly still in love with her.

"Oh no, so not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her," said Bonnie. I had to hide my smile there. As much as Bonnie hated being in the middle of drama, she found herself there a lot.

"I feel weird calling her, she broke up with me."

"Just give her more time Matt," I told him with a sympathetic smile. Of course just then Elena walks in with the guy Bonnie and I were checking out earlier.

"More time huh," he says before walking up to them and introducing himself. Ah so this is the famous Stefan Salvatore. When Matt left, Care, Elena and Stefan joined Bonnie and I; and Care proceeded to grill him. It was pretty amusing, he and Elena were so into each other. When Care mentioned the back to school party the next night he asked if Elena was going and Bonnie answered for her. Apparently Elena wasn't as much of a partier anymore.

"Well as fun and amusing as this is I should head back," I told the group picking up my things.

"You're coming to the party right?" Care asked.

"As if I would miss it. Anyway see you guys. It was nice meeting you Stefan," I said before walking out. When I got back home Grams was sitting in the living room. What surprised me was the lack of alcohol near her.

"Hey Grams, what's up?" I asked a little concerned. She gave me a somber look before speaking. "Alexis, now that you're back for good there's something you should know. I've already told Bonnie but I don't think she took me seriously."

"Okay seriously Grams you're freaking me out what is it?" I asked nervously pulling at my sleeves and sitting in the chair across from her.

"You and Bonnie are descendants of Salem witches," she said monitoring my reaction. I leaned back in the chair, closed my eyes and let out a breath of air.

"I'm confused," I said looking at her.

"You and Bonnie are witches dear," she said softly.

"Show me," I whispered. She picked up the candle sitting in the middle of the coffee table and lit it, magically. I was quiet for a while before I spoke.

"I assume we can do a lot more that light a candle," I said dryly. She laughed before telling me that Bonnie completely dismissed the idea and she was glad to see that at least one of us was open minded.

"Well it's hard to dismiss the idea after seeing that," I said getting up.

"Will you teach me?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Of course." After we had dinner I got ready for bed and laid there for a while contemplating whether or not my life would drastically change now that I knew what I was.

 **I hope you found this story enjoyable!**


	2. Boys and Booze

The next morning when I woke up I found a book on my bedside table. I guess Grams had put it there while I was sleeping. When I flipped through it I found that it was a book of spells. I figured Grams was still asleep, which meant that I would have to wait until later to talk to her about the book. Leaving it on the table I went to get ready for school. While I was eating breakfast, I decided I was too curious to wait until later so I went back for the book and flipped through it while I ate. It was pretty cool reading all the things I'd be able to do in time. I probably would have been late to school if Bonnie hadn't called to fill me in on what happened after I left the Grill last night. On the drive to school, I was told that Caroline was obviously into Stefan who was clearly smitten with Elena.

"Isn't that a recipe for disaster," I said getting out my car. She laughed before saying that she would see me in class. I forgot just how drab public school was. History was entertaining though. Typical Tanner, acting like an ass.

"Miss Bennet," he said

"Yes," Bonnie and I both answered with a smile. He rolled his eyes before calling Bonnie's name expecting her to tell him how many casualties came from the Battle of Willow Creek some hundred years ago. Of course she didn't know the answer, history not being something she found very interesting, and she replied 'a lot, like a whole lot' of people died. His response to her answer was mean and I almost said something rude but he turned to Matt and Elena before I could and neither of them knew the answer to his question. To everyone's surprise when Tanner behaved like an ass towards Elena, Stefan swooped in and saved the day by not only answering Tanner's question but also by embarrassing Tanner himself. Stefan may or may not have gained some brownie points in my eyes that period.

The rest of the day seemed pretty uninteresting in comparison. After school I headed home to find Grams waiting for me. She told me that the spell book was her Grimoire, something that was unique to every witch. She taught me how to understand the book and said that she would teach me how to write my own once I started using the craft. I then left to get a start on my homework while Grams went back to her vice. When I was through with that I called Bonnie to see if she wanted to sleep over that night after the back to school party.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in ten," she told me before hanging up. When she came over we hung out for a while until it was time to get ready and then we took my car to the party. I planned on remaining relatively sober but the gods were against me. When we got to the party Bonnie and I grabbed a drink, she headed over to Elena and I to Caroline. However as soon as Caroline spotted Stefan she left me for him. I rolled my eyes at her and walked over to where Matt and Tyler were with a few of their football friends. We were talking about the upcoming season and events that were happening when Caroline joined us looking a bit put out. Taking her away from the guys I asked her what happened. She was upset that once again Elena was the center of attention while she was pushed to the background.

"Care, you're hardly the type to be pushed in the background, let alone stay there silently," I told her. "Don't fret about Stefan, let him and Elena ride off into the sunset. You will get the guy someday and I bet he'll be ten times hotter than Stefan is. Just give it time." I said hugging her.

"Ugh, you're so right," she said pulling herself together. She then wiped her eyes, asked if her makeup was still good, threw on a smile and went to get another drink. Her happiness will come; she just needs a little patience. Before I walked back over to the guys I saw Bonnie standing alone near the fire pit.

"Hey twin, what's up?" I asked, concern in my voice. She looked at me for a while before scrunching her forehead and telling me that something weird happened when she touched Elena.

"I saw a crow surrounded by fog." Before I could figure out something reassuring to say, she laughed nervously and said: "You know what, it's so the alcohol, I think I'm going to get more." Then she turned and walked to the keg. Feeling a bit overwhelmed I grabbed a bottle of Hennessey and went for a walk. I know this thing Care has for Stefan will make her moody for a while and I know Bonnie attempting to run away from our ancestry is going to take a toll on her adding those with balancing school and learning the craft, well it's going to be a long year for me.

Attempting to clear my head, I took a swig from the bottle of Hennessy, only while I was doing so I happened to bump into a hard chest. Sad and annoyed at the waste of good alcohol I glared at the guy who crashed into me.

"Thanks a lot," I said through gritted teeth.

"Well if you had been paying attention we could have avoided this whole mess," he said with a smirk.

"You're putting the blame on me?" I asked with disbelief . "Who the hell creeps around in a forest at night?"

"Clearly you do."

"I wasn't creeping. I was walking." I snapped stepping back and gesturing to myself. I figured I probably had more to drink than I realized when I swayed back a little too far losing my balance.

"Whoa," said the guy pulling me to him. I hung onto him with my eyes closed for a second before letting out a breath and stepping away from him.

"I'm sorry," I said sheepishly. "It's been a long few days and I guess I'm quite drunk. I take full responsibility for spilling the Hennessy all over myself." He stood there with what I assume was shock and maybe amusement. I guess he wasn't expecting me to admit to my faults and apologize.

"I guess I could try not creeping through the woods at night," he said with another smirk on his face. "You should head back to the party." I nodded and turned around to go back before I realized I hadn't gotten his name. When I turned to ask he was already gone.

"So much for not creeping," I muttered walking away. When I got back to the party I saw that a crowd had been formed. Confused I walked over to were Bonnie and Care were standing and I heard Elena say that someone was loosing a lot of blood. When I looked to the middle of the crowd I saw Vicki lying motionlessly covered in blood.

"What happened?" I whispered. They both just looked at me and didn't say anything. We stood there until the ambulance and the cops came. Bonnie suggested waiting together at the Mainline for news on Vicki. Not wanting to get caught as inebriated as I was, I grabbed some water for Caroline and myself while Bonnie went to tell Elena of our plan. When she came back she had that nervous look on her face again.

"What's wrong? Other than what just happened of course," I asked quietly.

"This is just the beginning." At my obvious confusion she told me she would explain later. Our witch talk is approaching faster than I expected.

Bonnie, being the most sober of the three of us, decided that she would be the one to drive. When we got to Mainline, we all tried to sober up, Care and I more so than Bonnie. Of course Care would be the only one in trouble if she got caught drunk, seeing as the law upholding Sheriff Forbes is her mother. While we were working on sobriety, Care brought up her guy insecurities again. At that I decided to get another cup of coffee. I figured Bon could handle this one since I wasn't in the right mood to do so. Not long after I was nursing my cup of coffee Bonnie popped up next to me.

"We should get going," she said waiting to pay the bill. Nodding, I drank the rest of my coffee and we took Caroline home and then headed to Grams's.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you've been so weird today?" I asked while snuggled in bed.

"Not tonight," she said before turning over. Too tired to push the subject I sighed and said goodnight.

"I love you," she whispered.


End file.
